The Librarian
by lucyglitter11
Summary: She caught his eye, and now she won't leave his mind. He knows he's fallen for her, the moment he laid his eyes on her. AU, One shot,Pairing- Loke X Lucy


He watched her through the lens of his glasses. She was sitting on that chair with the table in front of her. She looked around, no interest in her eyes. She had a pretty, heart shaped face, bright pink lips and gentle brown eyes. Her golden, blond hair swayed when the summer breeze filled the room from the window. She had the perfect body. She was dressed in formal attire, a green shirt and a black pencil skirt. He glanced at her name tag which said- 'Lucy Heartfilia'

_Lucy_.

He knew he had fallen for her, the moment he laid his eyes on her. He hadn't talked to her, just smiled and walked away with his friend.

The next day, he was in the library. In the library where _Lucy _worked. He was never much interested in books but to see her face, he would do anything.

There she was in her usual seat, drumming her fingers on the table. Today she noticed him because he was the only one in the library that hot afternoon. The library she worked in was a small, old library with not many books. Not many people came to libraries now. It was summer and nobody wanted to spend their holidays reading books. He had seen it. She had a small glow in her eyes.

He was scanning through a magazine and caught her staring at him, in the corner of his eye and smirked.

* * *

He came again the next day. She would never leave his mind. Today there were two or three people present in the library. He entered the library, sat on a table not far from Lucy's table, picked up a book and pretended to read. He would look up from the book to glance at her. Today she tied her hair in a bun, sweat drooling down her forehead. She wore a white T shirt which had the words 'Summer Love' scribbled over it and below a green skirt. She was reading a book before she started fanning herself. 'Romeo and Juliette' was the book as far as he could see. Upon looking up, she caught him staring at her at which he quickly shoved his head into the book.

She giggled softly and shushed herself. She opened the book and started reading it again. He looked up and smiled, half his face covered by the book.

He would peek a glance at her from under his book every time. Every time she looked at him she would giggle. He felt proud of himself, he didn't know why. Her soft giggles made him happy. He never got bored of looking at the blond beauty. He didn't even realize that the day had ended and he hadn't turned or even glanced at the book he was holding.

"Excuse me Sir!" she called out.

He got up abruptly on the sudden call.

"Who me?" he asked.

"Yes you! Do you see anyone else in the library?" she asked and giggled when he looked around, confused.

"What is it?" he asked raising his brow. In reality he wanted to grin widely, but he stopped himself.

"Well, it's time for me to close the library," Lucy said and pointed at the clock.

"Oh you're right! I lost track of time it seems! I was really interested in this book you see!" he said grinning innocently.

"Is that so? May I know your name?" Lucy asked politely.

"The name's Loke," he replied smirking.

"Well Mr. Loke, can you explain how you read the book upside down?" Lucy asked smirking. His smirked dropped from his face and it turned red in embarrassment.

"W-Well it's my style you see!" Loke tried to cover up. Lucy simply giggled and looking at her face even Loke chuckled which later turned out to loud laughter.

_"Well, at least now she knows his name,"_ he thought to himself proudly.

* * *

Visiting the library had now become a part of Loke's daily routine. Well, you can't say that he went there to read books exactly. Lucy would acknowledge his presence by smiling at him whenever he looked at her. Whenever the library would contain only the two of them, she would plop herself next to him and talk non-stop about books.

He wouldn't understand all of what she would say, but he loved to hear her talk. Her voice was angelic; he wondered how she would sing. He looked at her talk, with his head resting on his palm, a small smile adorning his face. She was a book worth reading, more than a million times.

2 months later, he could say he knew almost everything about Lucy.

He would help her in putting the books back on the shelves. Because of her height she could hardly reach the top shelves. She used the ladder one day, and was about to fall when he saved her from hitting the ground.

"I feel comfortable around you, Loke. I trust you."Lucy said smiling."You can always count on me, Lucy" He smiled back and pushed his glasses up.

* * *

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself too?" she asked curiously one day, stopping her talks.

"I'm not as interesting as you, Lucy" he said not taking his eyes off her.

"Still, I want to know about you too!" Lucy insisted.

He smiled and pats her head. "I will soon." he said chuckling at which she frowned.

He would try to flirt with her at times, but she never fell for it. That's what she was unique for! However, trying can lead to some success...

"Hey Lucy!" Loke stalked her while she was shelving the books back.

"Yes Loke?" Lucy huffed.

"Is your dad a drug dealer?" he asked innocently.

"Huh? No, why?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"Cause I'm addicted to you," Loke said grinning ear to ear and waited for her reaction. She looked at him indifferently, shook her head and continued her work.

"Can I have directions?" he asked.

"Where to?"

"To your heart." he said smirking.

"No." she replied still doing her duty.

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line." he said instantly.

"Oh really? That's good."

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

"Loke, it's a freaking hot afternoon. How do I look cold?"

"Sorry but you owe me a drink." he said.

"Why-?"

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine."

"But you weren't even drinking anything!"

"Did you just fart cause you're blowing me away."

"That's disgusting Loke."

"If you were a potato, you'd be a really nice potato."

"Sorry, but I'm not a potato, idiot."

"There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look."

"Loke did you hit your head somewhere? Why are you throwing so many pick up lines at me?"

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

Suddenly she smiled and blushed but looked away quickly and pretended to ignore that by shelving the books again. He grabbed her wrists and twisted her to face him and pinned her to the huge shelf.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" he said smirking.

"Loke what the hell are you doing? Let me go this instant!" she whisper-yelled at him.

"I saw you blush Lucy," he said, the smirk not going off his face.

"No I didn't," she said turning her gaze away from him.

"Come on, is it so hard to admit?" he whispered in her ear, making her blush madly.

"Do I really brighten your day?" she asked turning her face to his.

"What if I said yes?" he asked seductively. She pouted but suddenly he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I like you, Loke." she said suddenly. His eyes widened slightly and was a little taken aback by her sudden confession. Lucy smirked taking the opportunity she pushed him away.

"Got you, idiot." she said walking away from him.

He grinned and started stalking her.

"Lucy, did you really mean it?" he asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"What if I said yes?" she asked mimicking his tone.

"Lucy!" he whined.

"Hey Loke will you answer one question?" she grinned.

"No," he replied slightly pouting.

"Answer me honestly. What do you come to this library for?"

"Uh, to read books! Duh!" Loke replied tying to sound as honest as possible.

"Liar." Lucy said smirking.

Well who was he fooling? He had fallen for her deeper than he thought, and something told him- she was in the same situation. Yup, he wouldn't stop coming to this library.

**The End.**

* * *

Notes- _Love you bestie-_**wolframiflameu**

_You asked for one LoLu fic, but I made three...I hope you aren't mad...This is for making up for the wonderful RoLu fic you wrote for me._

**Us Against the World -**Do read it, its lovely!

I was thinking of making a sequel on this or maybe continuing this...but don't keep any expectations ;-P


End file.
